


Rey and the Cat Tree

by Karategrl80



Series: Adventures of Fox and Friends [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cadbury!verse, Drabble Collection, Gen, Sam and Rey, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80





	1. Rey's Rather Random Request

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180007) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 



[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fcda4e26bd1af43670aa42eefbbcbbe/tumblr_inline_pkl23sQDvq1rbd54y_1280.png)  


Rey: Sam, Sam, Sam!!! Look at this!!! *shows Sam picture on laptop*

Sam: That’s great Rey, what are you going to do with a cat tree?

Rey: No, no, no, for YOU!

Sam: What am I going to do with a cat tree, exactly?

Rey: *continues while ignoring Sam’s objections* Look, it has a hammock and everything!

Sam: I’m not getting a cat, Rey, Dean is allergic, I’m not going to give him anything else to complain about when he comes to visit.

Rey: *pauses* A CAT??? *wrinkles nose* Why would you get a CAT? This is for ME!!!!!!

Sam: *confused* You said it was for me, Rey!

Rey: Yes for you. To buy for me!

Sam: That’s not how that works, Rey.

Rey: I don’t see why not. Don’t you like me anymore Sam?

Sam: *rolls eyes* Rey, I am not buying you a cat tree. Go ask Kathy.


	2. Fox in Socks

Check out link for visual reference!

> [Fox and box](//imgur.com/dRAC4qR)

Sam: Fox in Socks

Rey: *looks at feet* I’m not wearing socks, Sam

Sam: Knox in box

Rey: *glares*

Sam: Knox on Fox in Socks in Box

Rey: Well then I must tell you that I do not like them, Sam-I-Am, I do not like them, Green Eggs and Ham!

Sam: Okay, FINE, Rey, I’ll buy the fecking cat tree!!!!


	3. Foxes are Never Satisfied

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b9b570c5d3cfc63c3ae81706d123fa60/tumblr_phuv0vaKBO1vmobp0o1_1280.jpg)  


Sam: Are you happy now?

Rey: Yup! *curls up in cat tree*

Sam: *sigh*

Rey: But…

Sam: What, Rey?

Rey: *hesitates* This one doesn’t have a hammock….

Sam: REY!!!!!!

Rey: Okay, okay sheesh…so sensitive…


End file.
